Un Amor, Grandes Problemas
by ShibuHaze
Summary: Semi-AU. Marinette y Adrien son adolescentes normales con un secreto... están enamorados uno del otro. Durante las vacaciones de verano un villano que se hace llamar Hawkmoth aparece y ellos 2 son los elegidos para hacerse cargo del mal que ahora amenaza a París. (Lo siento soy terrible para los summaries)


=Disclaimer= Miraculous: Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento en esta historia. Mis agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y al equipo de Zag Entertainment por hacer una serie tan genial.

* * *

Semi-AU. En este Fanfic las vidas de los personajes principales (Adrien y Marinette) son ligeramente diferentes, intercambiando roles en algunas cosas pero no totalmente distinto a lo que ya conocemos de la serie.

Marinette sigue siendo Ladybug y Adrien es Chat Noir, solo que Marinette es hija del famoso diseñador Tom Dupain y Sabine Cheng quien está desaparecida desde hace un tiempo. Mientras que Adrien es hijo de los reconocidos panaderos y reposteros Gabriel & Emilie Agreste.

Ambos se conocen desde niños, mantienen una buena amistad y un crush secreto uno por el otro, aclarado esto, espero que lo disfruten =).

* * *

 _Dos pequeños niños se encontraban contemplando el cielo despejado que había ese cálido día de verano. Ella era una pequeña niña de tez pálida, peculiar cabello azulado acompañado de unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules; El un niño ligeramente más alto que la pequeña pero con el mismo tono de piel, con una cabellera rubia y ojos gatunos de color verde. Ambos de unos 6 años._

 _\- Oye –Rompió el silencio la joven sin dejar de mirar el cielo-_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? -El rubio la miro interrogante-_

 _\- Hagamos una promesa -Ella volteo a verlo y sus miradas se encontraron-_

 _\- ¿Una promesa? -Estaba confundido-_

 _La niña levanto su mano derecha mostrando su meñique – Cuando seamos grandes **¡Vamos a casarnos!**_ -dijo con ilusión

 _El rubio quedo se sorprendió por aquella propuesta. Miro la mano de la chica y nuevamente a sus ojos mientras subía su mano para cerrar la promesa con los meñiques._

 _- **¡Está bien nos casaremos! ¡Es una promesa!** -Le regalo una sonrisa sincera. (E incompleta pues al pequeño chico le faltaban dientes)_

 _La niña le sonrió de la misma manera y al mismo tiempo ambos volvieron a ver el cielo._

\- Adrien -su visión empezó a oscurecerse-

\- ¿Hmn? -todavía más en su sueño que en la realidad-

\- **¡Adrien!** -El chico se despertó levantándose de golpe y alarmado–

 **\- ¡Que!** **¿¡Qué paso!?** –Mirando medio desorientado alrededor de su habitación-

\- Vas a llegar tarde al primer día de clases, casi son las 8 de la mañana, levántate -dijo Emilie con los brazos en jarra-

Adrien miro su reloj– "6:32" –Le dio una mirada a su madre y se volvió a acostar-

\- Vamos **¡levántate!** –le dijo mientras halaba la sabana del chico-

\- ¿No podemos negociar 5 minutos más? –dijo aferrándose a su cobija-

\- Bien pero no te quedes dormido otra vez... como siempre –Emilie bajo las escaleras del desván y poco después Adrien pudo escuchar que cerraba la escotilla de la habitación-

Apenas Emilie salió Adrien se levantó. Suspiro con pesadez mientras pasaba su mano por sus ojos.

\- Ese sueño otra vez, que tontería –bosteza– "No creo que ella recuerde aquella promesa que hicimos de niños".

\- ¿De qué sueño hablas? –una criatura negra con aspecto gatuno salió desde debajo de su almohada-

\- Un sueño recurrente que tengo cada tanto, nada importante –se acomodó quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama y le dio una mirada a Plagg quien estaba acicalándose-

Su mirada paso al anillo que descansaba en su dedo y mientras lo miraba fijamente empezó a recapitular en su mente todo lo acontecido las ultimas semanas.

"Soy Adrien Agreste, tengo 16 años. Salvo por mi trabajo de modelo en la empresa del padre de mi mejor amiga, Marinette, soy un chico como cualquier otro, voy a la escuela, salgo con mis amigos, juego videojuegos y estoy en una que otra actividad extracurricular para complacer a mis padres, todo normal, o bueno así era hasta la mitad del verano, un extraño sujeto llamado Hawkmoth apareció. Transformando a la gente en 'Supervillanos' con el objetivo de robar los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, que por cierto ese soy yo, verán, el día que apareció la primera persona 'Akumatizada' encontre una caja extraña en mi habitación y al abrirla esta rara criatura apareció, su nombre es Plagg, y a decir verdad… no estoy muy seguro de que es o de donde viene, solo sé que con su ayuda y junto a Ladybug debemos detener a Hawkmoth y evitar a toda costa que consiga el poder de nuestros Miraculous".

* * *

Y así termina la introducción, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus opiniones sobre ella... sin mas que añadir nos vemos en el próximo =).


End file.
